Too Alike
by loveisforfairytales
Summary: Ignores DH and parts of HBP, mid-Sixth Year. She refused to look at him and he can't figure out what's wrong. The death of a romance that was ended before it could even start. ANTI - HP/GW. It never was a love story.


Summary: ignores DH and parts of HBP, mid-Sixth Year. She refused to look at him and he can't figure out what's wrong. The death of a romance that was ended before it could even start. HP/GW. It never was a love story.

**Why I believe Harry/ Ginny would never work**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Alike<strong>

She wasn't there that morning at breakfast. Or lunch. Or at dinner. He waved to her as she exited Transfiguration, but she just turned her head away and kept on walking.

She avoided him the next day - and the day after that too. He was getting worried.

* * *

><p><em>"I need you to help me Ginny," he murmurs in her ear. They're sitting in the Gryffindor common room in his favorite seat in front of the fire. She's snuggling into him and giggles.<em>

* * *

><p>His stomach lurched when she refused to look at him, she took his breath with her as she walked to the other end of the table, and he didn't even realize he was messing up his hair before Hermione gently took his arm and placed it by his side. She whispered gently to him.<p>

"You need to talk to her soon."

* * *

><p><em>"I'll do anything for you." <em>

* * *

><p>He decides that he needs to talk to her now. He watches her with the eyes of a Seeker. She's the golden snitch and <em>he needs her.<em>

He needs to catch her.

* * *

><p><em>He needs to teach her Occlumency. He won't let Rom get to him through her. He won't let her get hurt. He needs to protect her. <em>

* * *

><p>She leaves the Great Hall and he's following her. She catches on soon and she's twisting and turning and pushing passed irritated students but neither of them see them or care, really.<p>

He's not the youngest Seeker in the century for nothing - and just as fast on the ground as he is riding a broom. He corners her on the third floor alcove.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clear your mind.<strong>__ He points his wand at her forehead. __**Legilimens. **__Bill's scolding her for breaking into the broom shed. Fred and George have pranked her yet again. She's whining about getting a new room because she's getting too old to share one with Ron. She sees him at King's Cross during his first year. She's writing about him in her diary._

* * *

><p>Her eyes dart back and forth looking for exits. Her trembling hands betray fear, but what does she fear? He <em>loves <em>her.

He approaches her and wraps his arms lovingly around her tense figure.

"Ginny_," _he breathes emotionally, "Ginevra Weasley_, _why are you running from me? Why are you avoiding me?"

He's so wrapped up in the moment he almost didn't hear her scream.

* * *

><p><em>He gets thrown out after that and she's silent. He tells her what a wonderful job she's done. He's so proud of her. She smiles back at him but it's strained this time. <em>

* * *

><p>"STOP TOM! GET AWAY FROM ME!"<p>

It takes a moment for him to understand before he freezes up in shock and horror in his bright green eyes. She rips herself out of his arms sobbing.

"Stop! Tom, Stop!" she's screaming and screaming. They draw a crowd up confused and concerned students who peer at them from the stairwells.

He doesn't even realized that he's somehow managed to conjure a mirror until he's staring at himself to make sure that he **really isn't Tom Riddle. **

* * *

><p><em>He asks if she's alright. She doesn't answer. She's studying him. Looking fiercely for a truth he can't seem to show her. <em>

* * *

><p>He knows he's different from Tom Riddle. His hair is messier. He has his mother's bright green eyes. The scar is there too. His robes are scarlet and gold. His expression isn't cold.<p>

The nagging self doubts at the back of his mind remind him that he's closer to Tom Riddle (to Voldemort) than he likes. But he doesn't want to be - why can't Ginny see that?

He looks desperately at her, but not daring to touch her again.

"No Ginny, it's **Harry**, not Tom."

She shakes her head vigorously and clamps her hands over her ears as if that would make him disappear.

"No! Get out of my OUT OF MY HEAD!" she whimpers, "What's the difference?"

He can't answer her. **What's the difference? Everything. **

* * *

><p><em>She kisses his forehead, hovering over his scar, before letting him go.<em>

* * *

><p>He can't stand to see her this way. He loves her.<p>

He loves her fiery red hair (because everyone knows Potter's like red heads) that's just like his mother's.

He loves the stories she tells him about her brothers (and wishes for siblings of his own).

He misses the way she accidentally knocked over the butter dish (even if it's because she was meeting her idol for the second time).

He knows she's loved him from the start (even if it was before she even knew him).

If she even knew him. She never knew him.

* * *

><p><em>She says good night. Goodbye.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was (and probably never will be) a supporter of Harry Ginny for those reasons. Why would a boy who hated being famous marry a girl who grew up hearing stories about The Boy-Who-Lived and hero worshipped him for many years? _**

**_You also can't deny that sometimes Harry and Voldemort are scarily similar - how can Ginny stand that? I believe that the incident in the Chamber must have scarred her in some way as all traumatic experiences leave a mark. _**

**_I also believe that Harry saw many things in her that he really wanted to see and blinded himself into loving her. It explains how he all of a sudden starting loving her in sixth year after he lost Sirius in fifth Year. Crave the love you have lost from a girl you know who loves you and there's no chance of getting hurt. Harry's too used to getting hurt. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Leave your comments. :) _**


End file.
